As Global Positioning System (GPS) tracking devices have become ubiquitous, it is common for a trail hiker, biker, etc., to take along such a device to generate a track path of a trip—that is, the geographical route that the hiker or biker took over a specified period of time. The hiker turned story teller can later present such a track path to family and friends to share memorable moments during the trip. A presentation may include overlaying a representation of the track path over a map of a region that encompasses the track path. Certain locations displayed on the map near the track path may jog the story teller's memory about events of the trip that occurred at or near such locations. The more recent the trip relative to the time of the presentation, the more details may be remembered by the story teller to share about the trip associated with the track path.